warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Jayfeather loved Willowshine?
Willowshine's POV One I pad quietly through the night. I love night more than anything. It has a kind of magic, similar to that of one of those oasis-things that Voletooth used to tell me about when I was a kit. A breath of fresh air midst the chaotic madness that is my life. Now, don't get me wrong. I love my life. I love my position as a medicine cat, it feels as natural as breathing. Nothing could ever beat the rush of adreline that surges through you when you realize you have saved a cat's life. Killing is so wrong for me, so against my nature. If it wasn't for the life of medicine, I would never be able to live with RiverClan. But there are times when it's hard. When you fail, when guilt burns in your heart. When life is a mass of chaos and you can't tell the difference between borage and juniper. When the whole Clan is sick and only you can save them. During those times, it's all I can really do to steal a few moments to myself. "Leafpool!" I whisper, and wait a few moments. Where is she? Then I remember. Leafpool is no longer a medicine cat. "What do you want?" I hear a snarl. It's not Leafpool, I realize, disappointed. Then icy claws of fear clutch at my heart. I have been caught on ThunderClan territory. There is no way for me to run. The ThunderClan tom would follow me, and although I could easily outrun him any other night, I'm too tired to outrun a mouse tonight. Fighting is out of the question. A tiny apprentice medicine she-cat against a well-fed, fully grown tom? That would be certain death. I can't see the cat but I can tell he is a tom, and no apprentice could sound that ''aggressive. So I just wait for the end. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't rip the fur off intruders!" I recognise the voice with relief. "Jayfeather, it's me! Willowshine!" I cry. I can sense him relaxing but his tone is still the same as he replies. "What do you want?" he snaps. "I was looking for watermint. I got a bit carried away." I explain, but it's obvious that he will not believe any answer unless it puts me in the wrong. Stubborn tom, I think bitterly. Then I remind myself that Jayfeather has every right to be sour. He can't see ''anything. Not even the breath-taking beauty of the Moonpool. Not even me. That thought makes me somehow sad. Jayfeather can't and won't ever see me in the real world. "Yeah, right." he snaps. I hiss at him, my fur fluffing up. The wind tugs at my fur, chilling me. His glittering blue eyes stare me down, and I stand my ground. Whether I'm intruding or not, I won't give up to his scornful watch.It's hard to believe that he can't see me, because our eyes have locked in an unspoken battle of wills. The wind calls a little louder, and I'm tempted to leave Jayfeather and run with the breeze. An unexpected lash takes us both by surprise, and suddenly I am sure that it is not the wind that has started to tear at my pelt, but... "Move!" I screech, pushing him to the side. The silky gray tom tumbles over, growling loudly. But I manage to shove him away before the dark rush of wind can strike him. It makes no sense but I can't let him die. "Don't be a coward." a dark shape is standing before me, staring us down. A pair of burning amber eyes scorch me, rooting me to the spot. Jayfeather must have heard the cat, but he is still snarling at me. "Brambleclaw?" I gasp, scanning the dark tabby tom in horror. Why has the deputy attacked us? How did he materialize from the gentle wind? It makes so little sense. The cat rolls his eyes, mouth turned upwards in a mixture between a vicious snarl and a taunting purr. "Father?" Jayfeather deliberately turns from me, sniffing the air. The deputy does smell the same, but somehow... different. And even a RiverClan cat would know that Brambleclaw isn't as full of hate as this. What is this change? What has happened? "Stay back!" I hiss, tugging at his fur. The medicine cat's claws unsheath. I am too afraid to wonder if he wants to fight me, the tabby tom, or both of us. As I struggle to draw Jayfeather from the tabby, an unexpected blow makes me dizzy. I fall to the ground with a cry. Jayfeather has obviously realized that something isn't right, because he is standing over me, as if to protect me. As if he would have a chance. "I am not here to harm the she-cat. She may go free. I am here, Jayfeather, only for you." Brambleclaw's amber eyes are burning with hate. "You're not going to touch me. No cat will." Jayfeather growls. I pull myself to my paws, and stagger over to the dark tom. "How could you hurt your son?" I gasp for breath, not hesitant to rest my head on Jayfeather's shoulder. The next thing I know, I am on my back. A hard, sharp blow makes me give a screech of pain. I cannot breath, cannot move, cannot think. The weight on my shoulders is tormenting me, and I am going to die here and now. "No." the weight disappears. In a chaotic rush of limbs, I wriggle free from Brambleclaw's pin. "That's Tigerstar, you fool, not Brambleclaw! You can't reason with him any more than you can with an angry hedgehog." the blind tom screeches. This makes sense. Brambleclaw is a bossy piece of ThunderClan rubbish, but he's noble and all that. StarClan has chosen him as a deputy, and that is good enough for me. Feathertail has told me all about the Great Journey here, and she says that Brambleclaw was one of the cats who made the first journey. In my dreams, we talk a lot. "Stay back." the arrival of a blue-gray she-cat had previously escaped my notice, but I'm not sure how. After a moment of confusion, I see stars glowing faintly under her pelt. I know this cat. I know her better than many cats do. "Mistyfoot, what happened?" I whisper. She dips her head to me, pride glowing in her eyes. But it's not pride for me. It's another sort of pride, the sort that a mother would show to her kit. The sort of pride that I've always craved but have never been shown, because Mosspelt can't stop grieving for one of her adopted kits, Feathertail, and missing her other, Stormfur. "Leave them be." Mistyfoot's voice is very different. I wonder who she's thinking of. Reedwhisker? He's a good warrior. But why is she thinking of him now? I watch as the she-cat strikes Tigerstar harshly. He disappears with a roar so full of hate that I can feel the anger burning in it. Awed, I stare at the cat that has saved us both. I'll never forget her. Never. What will RiverClan become now? Why did she have to lose her life so young? I think about the burdens she has borne alone. Losing her mother, her father, her brother, her sister, her best friend, even her place in the Clan ''for a short time. She's lived through it all silently. And now she has lost her life. "RiverClan is grateful to you for all that you have done, Mistyfoot. Rest in peace among the stars." I take a step back, my heart heavy and my eyes glistening with tears. But Jayfeather surges forwards. His eyes flutter shut, hiding his blindness. To any cat, he'd seem normal now. Except from the fact that he's before a cat that has stars in her fur. "It is indeed an honour to be mistaken for your friend, young one, but there is no need to fear. Mistyfoot lives on in RiverClan. She doesn't deserve to resemble me so closely. Her path has been hard, yet so has mine and yours. My name is Bluestar." relief floods me. So this is Mistfoot's mother, not her in person. "Pay heed to StarClan's will, young ones. These times are hard, and my journey here will not go unnoticed by the Dark Forest. Your paths will be paved with difficult choices, but you will never be alone. StarClan watches you always. ''Two must meet once more as lovers forbidden, And strive to reveal secrets that now stay hidden, One of Wind, one of Thunder, one of Shadow, one of River, Must join to uncover the darkness that comes hither, Stay true to your love, young feather and shine, And pay heed to the power that will soon be thine." The cat gives us this sad, sad look. It's so intense, and so sorrowful, that I wonder if she knows what is going to happen to us already. Her gaze turns to me, burning so brightly that I wonder if she's waiting for me to speak. I don't know what to say, so I just dip my head respectfully as she fades into the night air. Jayfeather doesn't turn to me. "What can it mean?" I whisper, but I think I know. I hope I know. "So two forbidden lovers will meet and find out this oh-so-important secret." Jayfeather begins to decipher it, "One of Wind, one of Thunder... so it must mean one cat from each Clan? River and Thunder must be me and you, or else there would be no point in telling us." I reply. "Great. So you, me, and a couple of random cats are going to uncover darkness and follow our hearts and save the world and go power-crazy. That's just great." he grumbles. "But listen! Feather and Shine have to stay true to their love and pay heed to their power. They said your love. And I am Willow''shine'', as you are Jay''feather." the truth hits me as hard as a stone. But it can't be right. Medicine cats can't fall in love. I never intended to. It never even crossed my mind. I am already in love with my Clan. Anyway, if I had to love a cat, it wouldn't be a grumpy ThunderClan medicine cat. But deeper than that, I know I can't help it. If only Jayfeather could see, and he was in RiverClan, and medicine cats could take mates, and StarClan decided to make the Clans live in harmony, and I could have kits... None of that is going to happen. Why have I suddenly started to wish for all this? I had never wanted a mate before, or kits. I still don't want any of it. My paws are set on the path of a medicine cat, and it is the same for Jayfeather. Two medicine cat paths will never entwine. They lead, ultimately, to the same place. But they will never join as one till we reach the end of this path that is life. Why should I love him? Why not Grasspelt, or Beetlewhisker? They are just as bad tempered. I close my eyes, and feel myself being taken back to a kithood memory. ''I lay sprawled on the nursery floor. Robinkit was squealing, as usual. He was always eager to fight. And he always had to win. Even when we played at mossball, Robinkit was either the winner or a sulker. It was easier to let him feel gloriful than fight back. "I won the playfight! Mother, why is Willowkit so weak?" he squeaked. Mosspelt looked at me, and I was surprised to see pride in her eyes. "Why is Robinkit always mean and grumpy?" I whined. "Willowkit, can you see outside?" she whispered, Surprised, I peered out of the entrance to the nursery. "No, Mother. It's all dark and horrible." I replied. "No, Willowkit. You can't see anything, so how do you know it is horrible? You can't see any of the things that make outside look lovely. It's there, but it's covered up. If you have the patience to wait till sunlight, you will see the real beauty." she told me softly. Sure enough, the next morning, I saw the pretty shells and the flowers and everything that made me love this place. I had waited and the cover of darkness had gone away. But what did that have to do with Robinkit? Now I understand. Jayfeather might be a grumpy old badger, but his grumpiness is the darkness. If I wait, The noble cat underneath will shine through. That's why I love him deep down. He's suffered so much but his heart is good. Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker are just plain selfish. And Jayfeather shares my passion, medicine, which means more to me than anything else. To me, Jayfeather can see more than any other cat in the world, because he doesn't kill. In my opinion, once you have spilt innocent blood, you can't see the world for what it is. You can only see a twisted, warped universe that you imagine to be real. Revenge and envy and hate cloud your vision more than blindness. "You're lying!" Jayfeather snarls. He steps away from me, shaking himself in disgust, like a ShadowClan cat who has just fallen in the lake. In my head, I silently beg StarClan to tell Jayfeather that I am not lying. But nothing happens. "I would never lie to you!" I mew. "You're pretending to be in love with me, aren't you? So you can steal ThunderClan supplies. You're trying to use me. For StarClan's sake, we're both medicine cats from different Clans! You might have all the other toms running after you, but I'm not mousebrained. I can see right through you." "But... you heard the prophecy!" I splutter. "It's all lies! We can't love each other! This whole world is just lies, lies, lies!" he exploded. "Fine. You go and make more enemies. Go and ignore StarClan." I screech, unable to stay calm any longer. "I will! I hate you, you stupid fish-face. I'll never, NEVER love you." he roars. I realize what he is doing. "You don't mean it. You're trying to make me hate you. Because you're scared. You want to love me but you can't " I say softly. "Lies!" he snaps one final time, before collapsing to the floor. "You know, deep down, that I'm not lying." I murmur. Briefly, almost indistinguishably, he nods. Two I pad back into camp, feeling somewhat self-concious. I know I can't help liking Jayfeather more than I should, but it still feels wrong to betray my Clan like this. I know that this happened to many cats. Silverstream and Graystripe. Bluefur and Oakheart. Spottedleaf and Firestar. But I never imagined that it would happen to me. I always pictured myself as a happy and contented medicine cat, mateless and satisfied with herbs. I still love my job but it isn't enough. Not any more. I realize in horror that love like this never ends happily. Silverstream died while kitting. Bluefur's third kit died and she split up with Oakheart. Spottedleaf died. StarClan is determined to get rid of cross-Clan lovers. What can this mean for me and Jayfeather? Will one of us be killed? Neither of us could ever defend ourselves from attackers. Running away isn't an option; Jayfeather is blind, I am weak, and we couldn't leave our Clans without medicine cats. I can never have kits, some cat would notice. But I'd love to raise some. I'm sure I could manage. "Wow, Willowshine! You stink of ThunderClan, and you're bleeding! Where were you?" Mothwing splutters, coughing as she blunders into the den. "Oh... uh... I went to find some watermint and I accidentally crossed the border. There was a border patrol passing, and one of the cats attacked. I got away but he scratched me a little." I improvise. Mothwing dips her head in approval. She's swallowed the lie. "That must hurt. Get some cobweb on it, and then go to the nursery. Duskfur is going to have her kits soon. You can get her a stick to bite for the pain, then go swimming for a bit. I'm going now," she mews. My heart leaps. "Thanks, Mothwing!" I scamper out of her den. Mossypaw and Rushpaw are sitting there impatiently, lashing their tails in frustration. "What's wrong?" I ask, although I'm too eager to swim to care. "It's Duskfur." Rushpaw sounds distressed. Wordlessley, I rush back into the den. Mothwing is sorting out piles of herbs into different colours, and seems embarrassed when I catch her fooling around. "Mothwing... quick... Duskfur!" I stammer. Mothwing stares at me, horrified. Her body starts to quiver. I have never seen her this nervous. "Get dandelions!" she orders, her eyes full of panic. "Mothwing, it's Greenleaf. There aren't any." I remind her. "We're low on poppy seeds. What will I do? I had a dream last night about a dying she-cat. Do you think it was a trick of the Dark Forest.... uh, I mean, an omen?" she demands frantically. "I don't know. Get the poppy seeds, I'll see to Duskfur." I race to the nursery. Duskfur is shrieking, and I can see a tiny form lying still on the nursery floor. She has managed alone for this one, but what about the others? "You're going to be okay." I mew gently. But I can see that it's not true. Duskfur whimpers as another tiny kit is born. Her eyes are full of pride as she looks down on her offspring. I stare longingly at the new mother, knowing that Jayfeather and I would never experience that feeling of pride for our own kits. "You're going to be okay." I repeat, watching her wince as her teeth close round the stick. Mothwing had predicted that there would be two kits, but there are more. She is often wrong and this does not surprise me, but it irritates me. Then it dawns on me. As the third kit is born, I realize that some cat is going to die today. I lick them, my heart racing. There are three. The two apprentices can lick two, but if I lick the third then who will help Duskfur ? If I go and get poppy seeds, Duskfur might survive. But if I leave the kits then they will die. Who should live? The mother or the kit? You could raise them as your own ''a tiny voice whispers in my ear. I hesitate. What should I do? What would Jayfeather have done? I look desperately at Duskfur. Her face is contorted with pain. "Help the pain!" she shrieks. Rushpaw and Mossypaw look at me expectantly. I look at the third kit. It's a tiny silver she-kit, wailing for it's mother. Can I really let her die? I then look at Duskfur. She's a terrified young she-cat on the brink of death. How can I let her die instead? "I can't." I whisper, picking the third kit up with my teeth. Her eyes fill with horror and betrayal. "Why?" she screeches. "I can help the pain." I change my mind quickly, giving her a pawful of berries. She eats them gratefully. There is a lot of blood, something has gone wrong. But it's not too bad. "Duskfur!" Mothwing races into the nursery. I look at the kit quickly. It has a low chance of survival but it is still breathing. The other two are breathing evenly. The bigger one's eyes are fluttering open. "Duskfur is okay. But this kit is finished." Mothwing announces sadly. I dip my head in acknowledgement as the kit finally lies still. "No!" Duskfur wails. My heart aches for the queen. She is exhaughsted but I know she would fight the whole of LionClan to make Mothwing take back her words and declare the kit is alive. Love is funny like that. "I'll bury it." Mothwing offers. Duskfur begins to protest, but I am quick to feed her herbs to make her sleep. At first, they have no effect. But soon her eyes close and she is at last peaceful. I wonder how it would have been if Jayfeather was my mentor instead of Mothwing. He would have known exactly what to do. It is all my fault that the kit died, but Mothwing could have been there for me. It was her duty to check on Duskfur. I admire the dappled golden she-cat but something isn't right with her. She is caring and skilled, but she somehow just doesn't feel like a proper medicine cat. Category:Melodybird's fanfics Three It is dark outside, so I settle down to sleep. I am tired yet restless and cannot rest soundly. So I decide to go for a walk and perhaps collect some herbs. I wander aimlessley for a while, letting my paws lead me wherever they chose. I am so tired that I do not care, as long as I wear off this restless feeling. I snap out of my trance-like posture when I realize that I am not alone. A golden she-cat pads through the night, her eyes blazing with guilt. She stays close to the lake, as if seeking its protection. At first, she appears alone. Then I notice dark tabby tom close behind her. Everything about him, even his scent, is dangerous. I crouch low in the reeds, not wanting to be seen. "Did you kill her?" the tom snarls. The golden she-cat looks pained. "Yes, Hawkfrost." she mews tonelessly. Hawkfrost dips his head in approval. I notice that we not in RiverClan territory. This place has a familiar scent which I can't quite place yet. "Good." he mews. In the dim light, I can see is a pair of greedy amber eyes blazing straight into mine. I wonder if he has seen me. I hope not. "She was only a kit! I don't care if she was destined to save Brambleclaw's life. Her life hadn't even begun." she hisses. "Brambleclaw must pay for killing me! That kit would have grown into the cat that saved him from blindness. Now she can't rescue him, and he will suffer! It's not too late for me to reveal your little secret, Mothwing!" Hawkfrost snaps. I realize that it is my mentor that has killed this kit. But Mothwing would never do anything like that. "Willowshine will find out if she doesn't know already. Then what will you do?" Mothwing snaps. I stare at her in horror. What don't I know? What's happening? "Mothwing, he's a Dark Forest cat. Don't listen to a word he says." I step cautiously from my hiding place. My voice is uneven but both cats are horrified by my words. Hawkfrost recovers first. "Well, I'd better put an end to that!" he hisses, pinning me down. I try to wriggle free but the warrior is stronger than me and I'm stuck. He strikes me harshly, making my head spin. I can hear Mothwing whimpering and trying to pull him away from me, but Hawkfrost is stronger than his sister. "Stop!" I hear a voice yowl. I can scent Jayfeather clearly. "Keep away!" I screech, not trusting the blind tom to stay unharmed. But he manages to thrust Hawkfrost off me almost effortlessley, and it only takes one blow of his paw to make the dark tabby disappear. I look in amazement at Jayfeather, only to realize that I have been wrong. It was not Jayfeather I scented but Lionblaze, his littermate. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he snarls. I don't reply. I am too shaken by my near-death experience. Everything nearly ended there and then. It could still end any moment now. "I told her to come here." this time it is distinctly Jayfeather that I scent. The grey tom pads up to stand by my side. I watch Lionblaze's face turn from that of an angry tiger to that of a confused ThunderClan tom. The transition makes me purr. "Why?" he asks. "Rippletail got infected by dirty drinking water. I need echinacia because a fox took our supplies." I improvise. It's only a half-lie; Rippletail really does have infection. "Echy... echy... echy what?" Lionblaze sounds baffled. "Come on, I'll find you some." Jayfeather growls, turning to go. I follow him to his den, feeling very much like an intruder. Which, of course, I am. The scent of fox dung almost makes me pass out as I pad over to greet the ThunderClan tom. "Hello." I mew awkwardly, wishing he would bother to start a proper conversation. "Listen, I've found the WindClan cat of the prophecy. I found her sleeping on the border between WindClan and here. She was chanting the prophecy we were told." he gestures to a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, who is sleeping on the floor of the den. She is very, very pretty. "Who are you?" I whisper. Her eyes flutter closed as she whispers; "My name is Heathertail. And I want revenge." I stare at her. What does she mean? I have never met this WindClan warrior before. How can she take revenge on me? "She's been saying that over and over again." an agologetic voice sounds. Jayfeather and I hiss at the same time. The fox dung I scented had been covering up for another intruder. A small tom struts nervously into view. I recognize him as Smokefoot, the kittypet that ShadowClan recently took in. ('A/N- yeah, I know that Smokefoot was never a kittypet. But I needed a reasonably nice and minor ShadowClan character, but they're just so freakin' proud that I had to make one of them nice. Sorry.) ''' "What are you doing here, crowfood?" Jayfeather snarls. Smokefoot blinks, confused. "You mean, what are ''you ''doing here? Toadfoot and Applefur told me that everywhere is ShadowClan territory apart from that island in the lake. I know they tease me but they wouldn't trick me about something like that. So get off our land, intruders!" he hisses. I see that he is genuinely convinced that he is in his own territory. "Stupid kittypet." I hear Jayfeather mutter, which makes me angry. "Your grandfather was a kittypet before he came here! You can't possibly hate them." I exclaim. Then it dawns on me. Jayfeather is scared that I am going to fall in love with some good sighted, able bodied tom. "I always like you most, mousebrain," I breathe in his ear, and although he doesn't react, I can tell he is relieved. "So... they were lying, right?" Smokefoot sounds ashamed. I try to cheer him up by purring at his mistake, but his misery does not disappear. "It's okay. It will take a while to settle in. But first, you're all going to have to get off our territory!" to my horror, Firestar appears at the entrance to the den. He is not angry but seems confused. "Firestar, they must stay." Jayfeather mews. "That is not your descision to make, Jayfeather." the ginger tom reminds him gently. "No, it is not. But StarClan has sent me a prophecy, and I truly believe that Smokefoot is one of the cats that it concerns. We need to talk about this, but first I need some time with Smokefoot, Heathertail and Willowshine." Jayfeather mews. Firestar stars to speak, when a distant rumbling sound is audible. My fur fluffs up. Jayfeather growls. Firestar hisses. We all know what's coming, but that doesn't make it any less of a shock when it's confirmed. "RiverClan, attack!" I hear Leopardstar call. My heart freezes. RiverClan is attacking ThunderClan. And I am going to have to fight Jayfeather. Four "Attack!" Leopardstar hobbles into view. Beetlewhisker, Pebblefoot and Icewing burst out from behind her, eyes burning with anger. This must be about the prey that ThunderClan kits continuously steal. I mean, For StarClan's sake! All we needed to do was ask the queens to look after their kits a little more closely. My Clan is just thirsty for blood. "Get off our territory." a long-haired white tom with amazing blue eyes snaps. I recognise him as Firestar's kin. Cloud-something-or-other. "Oh... uh..." I stammer, unsure what to do. Medicine cats are rarely caught in battle like this, especially in enemy territory. What am I meant to do? Looking uncertaintly at Mistyfoot, I realize that I am expected to fight for my Clan. Something I had disreagarded as far too unlikely to even consider. With a shudder, I imagine the appalling crunch of flesh and bone between my claws, the oozing blood staining my paws red forever... but I have to fight for my Clan, or it will be my own Clanmates whose blood coats this ground. But how can I fight Jayfeather's family? Do I even have a choice? No, I don't. I have to just do this. "To me, RiverClan!" I yowl a battle cry and leap at a golden ThunderClan tom. My claws slice unwillingly against his ears. To my surprise, he doesn't show any signs of pain. Not even a flinch. How am I meant to fight a cat like this? How can this tom shake off all his fear, all his pain amongst this chaos? Now I can truly see why I will never be a warrior. "Didn't you hear him? This is our territory!" the tom's bright amber eyes pierce me as he leaps onto my back and tears at my pelt vigorously. I yowl and try to shake him off, but he is vicious. A harsh blow to the head makes me fall to the floor, and another makes the world spin. I try to fight back but soon it is all I can do to call for help. No cat comes to my aid in the rush of battle. Thistle-sharp claws rake at my neck fur, weakening me with every strike. "Let me go!" I mumble through a mouthful of dirt, squirming. His hold doesn't loosen. My energy vaporising rapidly, I manage to wriggle until I am half-way on my side and can see the tom well. He is very, very handsome. I can see that she-cats must tear each others pelts off to get his attention. He's good looking in a different way to Jayfeather, though. This tom seems more confident and sure, his muscles complimenting his thick golden pelt. Why am I appraising the looks of a tom just before he kills me? I don't know. I'll focus on Jayfeather. He will be the last cat in my mind before I go. I only wish I could see him one more time. Jayfeather seemed sort of nasty, at first. Every cat in RiverClan used to refer to him as "that grumpy old badger of a medicine cat apprentice." I personally used to dislike him but was in awe of his skills. When he snapped at me for helping him with that rabbit hole, I decided I hated him. That snooty, oh-so-amazing blind tom from ThunderClan. But then I saw how much he cares about healing and how much he hates killing, even if he does hide it. And then I saw how alike we were. It was then that I saw Jayfeather for who he is. A gentle, caring creature whose true nature is coated with layers of defence and pride. He's good looking, too. Not that it makes any difference, but it helps. The tom seems kind of... faraway, like he has been through a hundred lifetimes of pain and had come back as a stronger cat. His silky, glossy gray pelt matches his brilliant, glittering blue eyes perfectly. If only I could see him one more time. "What are you waiting for? Kill me now." I whisper. But the final blow doesn't come. "Leave it, Lionblaze. She's as good as dead anyway." a familiar voice makes my spirits leap. I almost yowl with pure joy, but manage to hold it back. "This is the one you talk about in your sleep, isn't it? Pretty dark gray she-cat. RiverClan. Medicine cat. You love her, don't you?" Lionblaze mews. Is this really Jayfeather's littermate? They're so unalike. "No!" his reply is growled. I can hear uncertainty in his voice. "You do. Jayfeather, you can't love her! Being with her would break every rule either of us have ever known. I should just kill her now." my heart thuds. What will become of me? What am I going to do? Category:Melodybird's fanfics